


Pantsless! At The White House

by AtThePleasureOfThePundit



Category: Pod Save America (RPF)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Humour, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 11:16:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14893613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtThePleasureOfThePundit/pseuds/AtThePleasureOfThePundit
Summary: "But, hey! You’ve probably made history! First person to be accidentally half naked in the Oval Office. Lots of people have done it on purpose, but probably not a lot have done it by mistake. Besides, The President’s forgiving, he’ll never mention it.”__Favs is wrought with humiliation and his friends are no help.





	Pantsless! At The White House

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to longestformcensus who as always helped create this fic in a fundamental way <3
> 
> also this was just a short thing to try and get me out of some writers block! Updates and new things that have been promised are on their way!

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

When Tommy’s phone rang at three am the first thought he had was that the country had gone to war while he was sleeping. When he finally blinked at his phone long enough to parse language and realized that Favs is the one calling him, he automatically thought of something much worse. 

 

Favs might be in trouble. 

 

“Are you okay?” He croaked out, his voice still rough with sleep. 

 

There was a very long pause. 

 

“Tommy, I need to ask you something, and I need you not to lie to me.” Favs sounded shaken. 

 

“Yeah, ‘course, you alright?” Tommy pressed, trying not to calculate how fast he could get to Favs’s apartment. 

 

“Did I-” Tommy waited with bated breath as Favs composed himself, “Did I go to work yesterday without pants on, and did Obama laugh at me?” 

 

Tommy felt every ounce of sleep race away from him as a wide grin spread over his face. 

 

“Tommy? Tommy, listen, wake Lovett if you have to, I don’t think you were there,” Favs said, still sounding panicked, “I think I- I came in and took my shorts off to put my pants on and walked to the Oval like that, and no one said anything until the meeting and The President  _ saw  _ me.” 

 

Tommy was speechless. This was the best thing that had ever happened to him. 

 

“He laughed at me, Tommy,” Favs continued mournfully, “He- He was just standing there  _ laughing _ .” 

 

Tommy scrambled out of bed, still giddy with this horrible, precious gift Favs had given him. After stumbling through his dark apartment, he rapped on Lovett’s door loudly, his phone still pressed to his ear. 

 

After a long moment he heard a series of disgruntled footsteps from behind the door. The door snapped open to reveal a sleep mussed and ornery Lovett glaring up at Tommy’s wicked grin. 

 

“This better be good, Vietor,” he snapped. 

 

Tommy just turned on speakerphone. 

 

“-like I was there, and I was holding my notes, and then I looked down and my pants were gone, I completely forgot to put them back on, and he was laughing at me Tommy, The President was laughing, and then he tried to make it better by being like "I’m sure you just forgot, it's fine" but he was still laughing."

 

Lovett looked up at Tommy like he’d given him the moon. 

 

“Oh my god,” He whispered, “Oh my fucking god…” 

 

Tommy nodded gleefully, his chest shaking with suppressed laughter. 

 

“I got Lovett,” Tommy said, managing through the extreme willpower he’s used on reporters, and phone calls home in college, to hide any trace of real emotion. 

 

“Hey, Favs,” Lovett answered gently, “Listen- Hey, it wasn’t a big deal, you just- you stepped out and put them on right away.” 

 

“I knew it,” Favs moaned, “Oh, god, I  _ knew  _ it.”

 

Tommy shoved his fist against his mouth to stop himself laughing. 

 

“The President was like totally cool about it though,” Lovett continued, “He said it was just a mistake, y’know, it happens, you’re stressed. And he told me in- y’know his Dad voice? He told me not to bring it up again, because you were probably really embarrassed, so I never did.”

 

Tommy braced himself against the wall to keep from doubling over in silent giggles. Through the tears of laughter in his eyes he could see Lovett practically glowing with excitement. 

 

“Did he tell everyone not to say anything?” Favs said completely miserable, “Is that why I didn’t hear anything about it?” 

 

“Probably?” Lovett replied, with an exaggerated shrug that Tommy could hear in his voice. He couldn’t see Lovett with his eyes pinched shut against the laughter, “I mean, maybe everyone’s just keeping it quiet from you… But, hey! You’ve probably made history! First person to be accidentally half naked in the Oval Office. Lots of people have done it on purpose, but probably not a lot have done it by mistake. Besides, The President’s forgiving, he’ll never mention it.”

 

“Oh god,” Favs sounded like he might cry, “Oh, fuck, I feel so  _ stupid.  _ Who does something like that?” 

 

At that point, Tommy couldn’t hold back a  small wheezing laugh. Lovett broke too, letting out a huge gush of air and giggling. 

 

“Jon, oh my god, Favs, Favs, Jonathan,  _ Jonathan, _ ” Lovett was gasping through the laughter that wracked his frame, “You had a nightmare.” 

 

There was a very long pause, broken only by Tommy’s hitching breath. 

 

“.....What?” Favs said, sounding so confused that it set them off again. Tommy collapsed against the wall, sinking to his knees. Lovett clutched at the door frame to remain upright.

 

“You had a- Oh my god, you had a fucking nightmare about being naked in the Oval, holy shit,” Lovett gasped, wiping his eyes. 

 

“You had a went-to-work-naked stress dream but- fuck, work is the fucking White House, oh my god,” Tommy could feel a wonderful burn in his chest from laughing so long, “Christ, I’m sorry Favs but I- Dude, listen, I could  _ not  _ pass that up man, holy shit.” 

 

“Oh my god you- You guys are asshole,” Favs yelled through the phone, “I was so fucking worried! You’re horrible shitty assholes! I hate you both, we’re officially un-friends, I hope you’re damn sorry!” 

 

“I’m not!” Lovett crowed through his laughter, “That was the best thing that’s ever happened to me, oh my god.” 

 

“You made me think The President saw me naked!” Favs shrieked.

 

“Not naked!” Tommy corrected joyously, “Only pantsless. Your imaginary dignity remains intact.” 

 

“Oh my god, my fucking sides hurt,” Lovett said, leaning heavily on the door frame. “You thought you walked into the Oval pantsless.” 

 

“Okay, very funny, har har har,” Favs said, “Let’s see how sympathetic I am the next time either of you have a nightmare.” 

 

The phone line clicked off and Tommy went to his hands and knees. His back heaved with the force of his laughing. 

 

“Oh my god,” Lovett said, “ _ Thank you,  _ for waking me up Tommy, that was a blessing, holy shit.”

 

“Thought you might like it,” Tommy said, drawing himself back up. “Oh my god, he was so- so  _ convinced. _ ” 

 

“I know,” Lovett answered, “It was… God, that was amazing.” 

 

Tommy just grinned until his face split into a jaw cracking yawn. 

 

“And on that note,” Lovett said, retreating back into his room, “I’m going back to bed. See you at work in the morning.” 

 

“Yeah,” Tommy said, shaking his head, “Make sure you’re wearing pants.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me @ handsomeobamaintherain dot tumblr dot com


End file.
